


All Things That Tempt Me

by Maeglin_Yedi



Series: The Cannibal Series [1]
Category: Red Dragon (2002), Red Dragon - Thomas Harris
Genre: Angst, Hand Jobs, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Yedi/pseuds/Maeglin_Yedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal shows Will what he truly likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Things That Tempt Me

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: cannibalism  
> Disclaimer: not mine. These men belong to Thomas Harris. 
> 
> Summary: Hannibal shows Will what he truly likes.
> 
> A/N: Written for[Theatrical Muse](http://www.livejournal.com/community/theatrical_muse/), challenge 7 - What is your favorite guilty indulgence. 
> 
> Thanks to Nimori for looking it over!
> 
> Word count: 2085  
> First published: February 2004

"Are you feeling uncomfortable, Will?" Hannibal kept his voice soft, even though their table was set in a discreet corner of the crowded restaurant. 

"No, not at all," Will said in an equally lowered voice, but his firm grip on his napkin betrayed his obvious state of nervousness. It made Hannibal smile. 

"No need to be embarrassed about your feelings. I'm just wondering why you would feel uncomfortable. Is the wine not to your taste? Or the company?"

Will lowered his gaze, like he always did when he couldn't hide his smile. "No, the wine is fine." He looked up at Hannibal, and his smile widened just a bit more. "And so is the company."

"Good." Hannibal raised his glass, delicately sloshing the Chianti around in the crystal. "I wouldn't want to be the one making you uncomfortable."

"It's not you. It's just..." Will fell silent, staring down at his napkin which he spread out in his lap with a deep sigh. "I can't help but feel that we're missing something in his profile –"

"Tonight is not about work, dear Will," Hannibal said, giving Will a teasingly disapproving look. "Tonight is about good food, and good wine." He slipped his free hand under the table, and rested it on Will's thigh. "And other pleasurable things."

Hannibal could feel Will stiffen beneath his touch, but he didn't remove his hand. Will narrowed his eyes in an inquisitive gesture, and Hannibal gave him a smile that was almost a smirk in return, and took a casual sip from his wine while he moved his hand up until the tips of his fingers brushed across the zipper of Will's slacks. 

Before Will could respond – either spread his legs or shove Hannibal's hand away – their small table was suddenly surrounded by two waiters, the maitre d' and the chef. 

"Dr Lecter," the chef said with a polite bow of his head. Hannibal put his glass down, discreetly slipped his hand off Will's leg, and shook the chef's proffered hand. 

"It is an honor to have you as our guest again, Dr Lecter. You must tell me the name of your supplier. I don't think I've ever seen such beautiful cuts of liver in my entire life."

Hannibal ignored Will's wide-eyed look, and smiled up at the chef. "You are too kind. And a cook never gives away his secrets, now does he?"

The chef laughed, loud and thunderous, gave Hannibal another bow of his head, and told the waiters with an impatient gesture to serve their guests the steaming plates. "I fried it in olive oil, with spring onions and a hint of garlic. It's served with steamed wild rice and fava beans. I do hope you will enjoy your meal, Dr Lecter. And your esteemed guest as well, of course."

"Thank you. I'm sure we will."

After the maitre d' refilled their wineglasses, they were left to their privacy again. Hannibal inhaled the rich aromas wafting up from his plate, and looked up to see Will staring at his own plate with something akin to shock. 

"Liver?"

"A delicacy, I assure you." Hannibal spread his napkin in his lap, and grabbed his knife and fork. 

"But you brought your own liver to a restaurant?" The look on Will's face was one of utter confusion, and Hannibal chuckled. 

"If it was my own liver served on these plates, Will, I wouldn't be sitting here dining with you. But I do like to know what I eat. Besides, it is a special occasion."

Will's brow furrowed. "It is?"

Cutting a piece of liver in half and impaling it on his fork, Hannibal nodded, giving Will a teasing smile. "Yes, and I'm not sure if I should feel hurt that you don't seem to remember."

"What is it?" Will asked, and reached for his own knife and fork reluctantly. 

"Why, Will, it's our anniversary."

"It's our...what?" Will dropped his knife and fork again, and stared at Hannibal with his mouth slightly opened. 

"Three months since we first met each other. I think I do feel hurt that you don't remember." 

"Oh, wait, of course I remember that." Will gave Hannibal a sheepish grin. "I just never took you for the romantic type who would want to celebrate it."

"I'm hardly romantic. Just an old man enjoying all the good things life has to offer." Hannibal took a bite and savored the robust taste as he chewed carefully. 

"This," Will indicated the lit candles, the glasses of wine, and their plates with a wave of his hand, "looks pretty romantic to me."

"And is that what makes you uncomfortable?"

"I didn't say that," Will countered. "I wasn't complaining. Just stating the facts."

"It always comes down to the facts with you, doesn't it?" Hannibal said, cutting another piece of liver in half. Then he rested his fork on the side of his plate, and raised his glass of wine. "A toast. To all the good things in life. And you, my dear Will, are one of them."

Will raised his glass as well, and clinked it with Hannibal's. "I'll drink to that."

They sipped their wine, and Hannibal kept his gaze locked with Will's, eyes slightly narrowed, not exactly daring, but promising. Will hid a smile behind his glass, took another sip, and when he put his glass down his face was set in his usual, almost serious, expression. 

"Eat up," Hannibal said, taking a bite, and again chewing the strong meat with care. 

"I've never had liver before." Will gave his plate a doubtful look, but grabbed his knife and fork anyway. 

"Don't knock it until you try it."

With an insecure smile, Will set to cutting the meat on his plate, and Hannibal tried not to cringe at the sight of Will's less than mediocre table manners. 

"It's already dead, Will. Just slice it. Don't stab it."

Will's cheeks colored light pink, and he took a hesitant bite. Hannibal watched in complete fascination how Will's jaws worked around the meat, the moist tip of Will's tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip. 

"It's good," Will said, almost surprised, and took another bite. 

"Oh yes," Hannibal whispered, his eyes fixed on Will's mouth. "It's very good."

"Forgot to tell you." Will took a sip of his wine, and leaned closer to Hannibal, his eyes gleaming in the way they always did when Will was thinking about his work. "We received a new Missing Person Report today. A census taker –"

"Will," Hannibal interrupted, leaning closer to Will as well. "I'm very sure this can wait until later."

"Later as in when we get back to your place?" Will asked, and Hannibal felt a flutter of excitement at the devious tone of Will's voice. 

"I have other things planned for you when we get back to my house than talking about a census taker."

Will's grin was radiant. "Yeah, I thought you might have."

"Thought or hoped?"

"Both."

Hannibal licked his lips, and slipped his hand under the table again. There was a reason he had insisted Will sat beside him instead of opposite him. Hannibal didn't think he could be in Will's presence and not touch him, even if they were in a public establishment. His fingers found Will's zipper easily, and he answered Will's startled look with a reassuring smile. 

"I don't think I'll be able to wait until later," Hannibal whispered, and pulled Will's zipper down. 

"Wait...what?" Will looked over his shoulder quickly, but all the other guests seated around them were occupied with their own affairs and weren't paying attention to them. "Hannibal, you can't –"

"I can and I will," Hannibal said, and shifted closer to Will, reaching inside his pants and finding Will's cock half-hard despite Will's nervous posture. 

"Oh god." Almost a moan, and Will dropped his knife and fork, his gaze, almost desperate, fixed on Hannibal.

"Just relax, Will. We are here to enjoy the good things in life, after all." Hannibal curled his fingers around Will's cock and freed it from the constraining pants. "Imagine," Hannibal breathed, leaning so close to Will his lips almost touched Will's cheek, "all these people think we are just two men, two business associates, having dinner. No one has a clue that I'm holding your prick and am about to give you one of your most intense orgasms ever."

"Fuck, Hannibal, people will notice."

"Not if you keep absolutely quiet." Hannibal gave Will's cock a few slow strokes, and tightened his fingers around it, setting a faster rhythm he knew would drive Will over the edge in no time. 

"Hannibal," Will whispered, trying very hard not to let it come out as a moan, and Hannibal smiled at him, running a finger across the moist slit of Will's cock and squeezing the base before fisting again hard. 

He knew exactly how Will liked having his cock touched, what small areas drove him mad with need and Hannibal made sure to touch and stroke every last one of them. Will's fingers curled around the edge of the table as he pursed his lips, inhaling deeply through his nose. 

Never slowing his strokes on Will's prick, Hannibal took another bite with his free hand, and let the small piece of meat rest on his tongue, pushing it up against his palate. Letting the taste of perfectly cooked liver seep across his tongue and down his throat, Hannibal kept his gaze locked with Will's, who seemed to have trouble keeping his eyes open. 

His own cock was throbbing inside his pants, pressing against his underwear almost painfully, but Hannibal ignored it. His physical release would come later, when he would take Will on his couch or in his bed. Right now it was about a different kind of pleasure. Seeing Will, his Will, at his mercy, unable to resist him, to resist what Hannibal gave him, and tasting fear and death and absolute power, was a thrill, a high, Hannibal needed to have. A simple orgasm would never be able to rival all that.

Will swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down, and his eyes kept fluttering shut while his nostrils flared. Stroking in a brutal, unforgiving rhythm, Hannibal studied every inch of Will's face, noticed the pink tip of Will's tongue darting out again and again to moisten his lips, the rosy flush coloring Will's cheeks, and the tiny drop of sweat sliding down Will's temple. Hannibal was tempted, very tempted, to lean closer and lick it up, but he restrained himself, and instead chewed on the piece of liver in his mouth.

"Oh god." Definitely a moan now, and Hannibal could see and feel Will stiffen, close to his release. 

"Let go, Will," Hannibal whispered, eager to see the last remains of discomfort vanish from Will's face. Will looked at him, blue eyes piercing and blazing, and still a little doubtful. "Let it happen. Come."

With a sharp intake of breath, Will climaxed, and Hannibal felt Will's hot release spill over his hand while Will tried so very hard not to let anyone around them know he was coming. 

"Holy...fuck," Will breathed, and Hannibal stroked his prick one last time, smiling at Will's baffled look. "Now this is something I never thought I'd ever be doing."

Wiping most of Will's release off with his napkin, Hannibal slipped his hand out from under the table, and licked a thick drop of Will's come off his finger. Will watched him with wide eyes, swallowed, and used his own napkin to dab at his forehead.

"What did you think you would never be doing?" Hannibal asked, and resumed his dinner as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "Eat liver?"

"Getting jerked off in public by a renowned psychiatrist," Will said, and took a deep breath, steadying himself.

"There's a first time for everything." Hannibal took a bite, and decided that the taste of semen and liver was a perfect combination. 

Will gave him a skeptical look, but toned it down with a warm smile. "A first time for all the good things in life. Although I'm beginning to understand that for you all the good things in life have something to do with the pleasures of the flesh." 

Hannibal leaned closer, and picked up Will's fork, impaling a small piece of meat on it. "My dear Will, you have no idea," he whispered against Will's cheek and fed him another piece of the census taker's liver.

 

~~fin~~


End file.
